Pumpkin's Revenge
Pumpkin's Revenge is a Holiday minigame that was released on October 13th, 2016. Pumpkin's Revenge is a sequel to the Halloween Horror and Christmas Chaos story. Aim of the game The players' main goal is to protect the crypt, doing so by defeating waves of monsters that spawn. In the last round they must kill the Pumpkin Prince. Gameplay One server of Pumpkin's Revenge can accommodate up to 16 players. There is only one team: the Players team. Players can choose one of three kits. Players only have one life and have to survive 6 waves of increasing difficulty and defeat the Pumpkin Prince in wave 6, to complete the game. When the task was fulfilled all players (alive or not) receive a Grim Reaper Pet. The map was only created for this game and is called Mineplex Halloween 2016. Next to the crypt there are big trees and graveyards. It was built by Kilerox. The game had an exclusive game lobby sharing many similarities with the game map. The players may not break any blocks except for pumpkins. Content The bossbar represents the damage to the crypt, the less it is filled, the more the crypt is damaged. The XP-Bar represents the time until the next wave starts. The scoreboard displays the exact number of mobs, the wave number, the number of alive players and the objective: Protect the crypt!. The chat gives warnings when the crypt is being damaged, for example: Crypt> The crypt has only 5% left! In the waiting lobby and at the game start, some tips are shared in the chat. The game starts giving a short introduction using the /title-feature, while the chat is silenced, the players being in spectator mode and not allowed to move or look around. Waiting Lobby Tips * Kill monsters to keep their numberssic down. * Giants instantly destroy the crypt! Kill them quickly! * Zombies, Giants and Spiders get faster over time. * Stick together to survive. * The Pumpkin Prince gets harder over time! * Protect the crypt to not lose the game! * Pumplings spawn from pumpkins. Hit the pumpkins 3 times to prevent itsic from spawning. * Giants one hit kill you! Stay away!!! * Work together with your teammates. * Each kit gives a buff to nearby allies. Ingame Tips * Do not die. * Work as a team! * Defeat the waves of monsters * Kill the Pumpkin Prince * Destroy pumpkins by hitting them 3 times. * Protect the crypt! Introduction Legends say that many years ago a group of heroes defeated the Pumpkin King. Since then the world has known peace. My family has guarded this tomb for generations. All we know is we must not let it fall. Waves Note - Every wave Pumplings are able to spawn, even in the boss fight. =Pumplings = Pumplings are flying pumpkins that spawn from pumpkins. Pumpkins spawn in fields and can be destroyed by hitting them 3 times, this prevents pumplings from spawning. Spectators and already dead players could also hit the pumpkins three times and the pumpkins will be destroyed. It's good to destroy pumpkins because pumplings are very strong, capable of killing players in a few hits, but are slow. They only attack players and they ignore the Crypt. And if players ignore pumpkins they can overrun and kill all players Wave 1 * Zombies * Skeletons Wave 2 * Giants * Zombies * Creepers * Spiders (Normal spiders and modified Cave Spiders, having the ability to leap above you making them hard to fight against.) Wave 3 * Giants * Creepers * Zombies * Zombie Spawners (Zombies with a spawner head. They are spawning baby zombies every few seconds.) * Blazes (They are unable to fly.) Wave 4 * Giants * Creepers * Zombie Pigmen * Blazes * Witches (They are able to spawn a Bat Wave like in Super Smash Mobs, spawn fireballs and heal other mobs.) Wave 5 * Giants * Creepers * Zombies * Zombie Spawners * Skeletons * Witches * Blazes * Spiders Wave 6 * All mobs alive will get killed. * All players will get frozen like at the start again. * The Pumpkin Prince is coming and will destroy the crypt using a fireball. * The Pumpkin King will come out: ** Pumpkin King: I am free! Free at last! ** Pumpkin King: Protect me my son! * The Pumpkin King will leave the place. * The bossbar will now show the Prince's health. * The players will have to fight the new Guards (Skeletons on Skeleton Horses) who are protecting the prince first. * When the Prince is unprotected, he can get damaged by players. He will get new guards after a few seconds though. * Both Guards and Prince will deal a large amount of damage, but they will only attack one player until he gets out of range. They can easily be attacked by the others in that time. * After killing the Pumpkin King, the celebration time starts, playing the chirp disc, displaying the following in chat: ** The Pumpkin Prince has been defeated! ** The world is safe... for tonight.This story will probably be continued in Christmas Chaos 2017. Gallery File:PRLobby1.png|The waiting lobby. File:PRLobby2.png|The waiting lobby. File:PRMap.png|The game map. Kits Note: All kits have bows and arrows, along with Mushroom Soup. Finn the Human * In-game Description - Jake is hiding in his pocket. * Special Abilities ** Nearby allies receive Speed I ** Right-Click with Flaming Axe (Gold Axe) to use Flame Charge - Charge forward with incredible speed, dealing damage to the first enemy you hit. Once done, you are flung back in an explosion. Fire particles come out from behind you. Only usable when on the ground. Cooldown - 8 seconds ** Block with Icy Sword (Diamond Sword) to use Blizzard - Snowballs are hurled at your enemies, dealing moderate and rapid damage. Cooldown - 4 seconds ** Receive 1 Arrow every 2 seconds. Maximum of 2. Robin Hood * In-game Description - Trick or treating from the rich... * Special Abilities/Inventory ** Nearby allies receive Regeneration I ** Receive 1 Arrow every 1 seconds. Maximum of 8. ** Left-Click with Bow to Quick Shot - Quickly fires an arrow. This does low damage, but can be used in emergencies. Cooldown - 0.5 seconds. ** Normal Iron Sword ** Charge your Bow to use Barrage - Load multiple arrows into your bow. When released, those arrows will fire at the same time, dealing massive damage if used correctly. Thor * In-game Description - Smash and kill with your Thor Hammer! * Special Abilities ** Nearby allies receive Strength I ** Melee attacks deal 200% Knockback ** Receive 1 Arrow every 2 seconds. Maximum of 2. ** Right-Click with Seismic Hammer (Iron Axe) to Seismic Hammer - Launch all enemies around you up into the air, dealing damage, along with fall damage. Cooldown - 10 seconds ** Right-Click with Thor Hammer (Diamond Axe) to Hammer Throw - Throw your hammer at enemies. When it hit something, it bounced back to you. This sometimes did not happen, but if you walked over to your hammer, you would pick it up. Otherwise, it would reappear in your inventory in a few seconds. Cooldown - 0 Seconds. Rewards *Grim Reaper Pet for winning *''10 Gems'' for participation *''1/5 Gem'' per mob killed *''30 Gems ''for killing the Pumpkin Prince Notes